Shasuryu Shasha
Shasuryu Shasha (シャースーリュー・シャシャ) is the leader of the Lizardman Tribes and chieftain of the Green Claw Tribe. He is the older brother of Zaryusu Shasha. He was also amongst the few surviving lizardmen who fought against Cocytus himself. Appearance Shasuryu Shasha has dark green and charcoal black scales, a trait that he shares with his younger brother, Zaryusu Shasha. His is quite striking as he is incredibly huge, making average lizardmen look small in comparison. A single long, white and old scar stands out on his black scales like lightning. He also has numerous smaller scars all over his body. Personality Shasuryu Shasha has a playful personality and one of the more practical minded lizardmen in the Wetlands. Though he follows his ancestors' traditions, he is not blinded by them and is willing to take a new path to forge a new future for his people. Background Shasuryu Shasha is the current Green Claw chieftain. He has won the competition to be a chief twice in a row, and due to this success, managed to retain his position without needing to fight any challengers to his authority. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Shasuryu Shasha greets his younger brother Zaryusu at the village fishery. He praises his brother's ingenuity in introducing the fish farm to the tribe, making harvesting fish from the lake more stable and productive. His brother brushes aside the praises, insisting that the farms wouldn't have existed without his continuous support. Shasuryu along with his tribe witness the arrival of Ainz's undead messenger who declares the impending doom of the lizardmen.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure At the tribal council, Shasuryu supports his brother's idea for a tribal alliance with all lizardmen in the Wetlands. While his brother departs to gather representatives from both Red Eye and Dragon Tusk, he gathered the representatives from Razor Tail and Small Fang. At the gathering of the chieftains, all members agree to unite and placed Shasuryu as the head of the Lizardmen Alliance.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death After the battle against the undead army, Shasuryu witnessed in horror of a stronger second undead army outside Green Claw's doorstep. As the leader of the alliance, he and his brother approached the Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown for a parley. The lizardman's surrender was rejected in favor for a more entertaining alternative. Ainz proposed that the lizardmen fight for their freedom against his champion, Cocytus. If the lizardmen won Nazarick would leave them alone forever, however if they lost they would submit to him.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair Shasuryu Shasha led the chieftains, save Crsuch, and a band of the strongest warriors in the Lizardmen Alliance against Cocytus. Majority of the warriors fell in battle due to Cocytus's freezing ability, until only the chieftains were left. Shasuryu and Zaryusu were the two last lizardmen left standing, but the two were eventually killed.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God After Zaryusu was resurrected by Ainz's magic, the lizardman requested that he resurrect his brother and Zenberu. Ainz considered the request and told him to preserve the bodies.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue The Two Leaders Arc When Mare Bello Fiore visits the Lizardmen's village, Shasuryu rushes to greet the Floor Guardian. After informing him of the whereabouts of Cocytus, they shared a conversation of the operations of the new fish farms. He expresses gratitude for the assistance Nazarick has provided for his people. After hearing all the amazing stories about Nazarick from the other lizardmen that traveled there and occasionally visited the Great Lake, he asks Mare if Ainz is a god. Mare confirms this, shocking the lizardman.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick Abilities and Powers Shasuryu Shasha is not only a skilled warrior, but also a proficient druid who combines his magic with his weapon. He is capable of using "Over Magic" to utilize higher tier magic that is usually inaccessible. Active * Earth Bind * Mass Cure Light Wounds * Protection Energy - Ice Main Equipment * Steel Sword: Unlike the bone and claw weapons made for use by regular lizardmen, Shasuryu has a weapon forged from pure steel. It is about 2m in height and it signifies his status as chief of the tribe. It is also enchanted with magic, which further increases its sharpness and prevents from rusting. Relationships Zaryusu Shasha As eldest of the family, Shasuryu is quite supportive of his younger brother and tries to help him reintegrate into the tribe even though travelers are forever marked as outsiders. Wishing for his brother to settle down and have family, he encourages him to seek a mate despite his stigma. Zenberu Gugu Zenberu, after meeting the Green Claw chieftain, challenged Shasuryu Shasha to a duel during the initial chieftain introductions in order to see who was stronger. Much to his delight Shasuryu agreed, but asked to postpone their duel, when the scouts returned and gave their report of the enemy's movements. Trivia * Shasuryu was later revived by Ainz after he was killed by Cocytus in a battle by the request of Zaryusu. * Shasuryu is currently the chief of all the lizardman tribes and is assisting in the construction of the fourth modified fish farm. * Shasuryu is second from the bottom at "Maruyama's Governing Ranking" due to his very limited worldview. Quotes * (To Zaryusu): "Huh. That horrible person...If you have a woman...then you will understand how I feel right now." * (To Zaryusu): "Of course it is fine for someone with your personality...except, don't you dare mess around. I don't want to butcher anyone over such silly matters. Speaking of which, you also ought to realize the pain of being married. It's just not fair that I am the only one." * (To Zaryusu): "Younger brother, talking to many people about reality does not count for much. That kind of stuff is merely recounting anecdotes. If it weren't for your hard work in nurturing such delicious fish from this breeding farm, those words would have been meaningless." * (To Zaryusu about Crusch and Zenberu): "I see...So you are picky about the appearance...And you kept playing cool, saying 'I can't marry'. You just haven't met the right one yet...Alright, back on topic, I am the chief of the Green Claw tribe, Shasuryu Shasha. Thank you for agreeing to ally with us." * (To Mare): "Yes. Our - no - my younger brother's knowledge only relates to raising the fish that were somewhat grown already. But Demiurge-sama taught us the basics, so we're also preparing the fish farm for the hatchlings as well. I predict that within few years, we'll have doubled the food supply just from the fish farm." * (To Mare): "When Zaryusu and others staying over at the great castle came back for a bit, they told stories of a dream-like world. They told of the various worlds in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, like a true realm of a god. Does Ainz-sama possess the power of a god?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Shasuryu Shasha Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Warriors Category:Druids Category:Magic Casters Category:Chieftains Category:Green Claw Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick